For years, vibrating implements have been employed to compact flowable solid material in the form of gravel, crushed rock, fresh concrete, and other building materials. The implements used produced a sinusoidal vibration capable of dispelling upwardly any air bubbles occurring in the material. However, any effect on the material itself was very limited. First, the use of the vibration as it can be produced, for example, through German patent specification No. 1957469, as well as through German patent No. 2213577, created the possibility of thoroughly working and thickening materials. The apparatus here disclosed was able to produce vibration which could then be applied to the material. A further possibility of treatment is disclosed in No. DE-OS2418858-7. In all cases, vibration could be produced through impulse-hydraulic-control-apparatus by means of hydraulic oil impulses and converted into mechanical impulses by means of a servo-motor in the form of a rotary motor and/or hydraulic cylinder piston unit.